The Silver Lotus Pack, The Heart of Madness
by Shinobu Tanaka
Summary: A pack of Garou from Japan has been send to Paris to recover and destroy a dangerous artifact. They find themselves in the middle of a powerstruggle between Pentex and the Sabbat.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This fanfiction story was written by me to entertain fans of the genre and other interested readers. The concept of The World of Darkness, ed., however, belong to White Wolf. I do not make any money by publishing these stories, I am just writing for fun._

_This is a revised edition of my first story 'The Silver Lotus Pack - The boardwar in Paris'  
_

**Prologue - Preliminary sessions**

Yumiko Sato The-Wise drank her matcha tea calmly, while looking around the guestroom of the Shinto Shrine. The green tea had been carefully prepared in a tea-ceremony by a girl in a light brown monk robe. She stood near the entrance, waiting silently for her master and Yumiko to finish their cups. As soon as Yumiko put hers down on the little bamboo table, the girl refilled it. "Thank you, Aiko Rin. Please leave us now, and see to the needs of Yumiko's companion." Aiko Rin took a slight bow, first to her master, and then towards Yumiko. Then the girl left the room, making her way toward the temple's square, where Fang Yin was waiting.

Yumiko met the eyes of her host and old friend, Ciran Far-Traveller. Kind and peaceful eyes, that made her feel comfortable. Ciran was the _Grand Elder_ and _Gatekeeper_ of Cherry Blossom Shrine, which was located within the territory of the _Peaceful voice of Zypher_ sept. Yumiko and Ciran were both from this sept, and had been friends since childhood.

"So you've accepted the council's mission, Yumiko? I expected nothing less of you," Ciran said, his voice soft as a gentle whisper. "Yes, I accepted. I will fly to Paris tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for nominating me, Ciran.", she answered him. He smiled a kind smile, but she noticed a slight change in his composure. Something Ciran barely ever showed. The Elder was a Master of Kailindo after all, like Yumiko. A Garou well in control of his emotions and his Rage. But Yumiko knew him too well, and she knew what to look for.

"I nominated you, because you are one of the few Stargazers I know who can lead a crucial mission like this successfully. Sadly we cannot count on the support from the other Tribes this time. They have become ignorant to the pleas of Gaia and Luna. Moreover the council has decided not to involve the Hengeyokai. Did you find the right Garou to accompany you?"

She took a small zip from her teacup, while her old friend was staring at her. "I am taking my pack with me to Paris. There are four of us, all Stargazers. Shinobu is Theurge, Miyoko is Ahroun, and you just met Fang Yin. She is Philodox. The girls are still young, but they are full of passion, are loyal to me, and are skilled in different areas. And most importantly, I can trust them with my life!" The expression in Ciran's eyes changed, showing concern, and he put his cup on the little table.

"The Wyrm is pure evil, its minions corrupting, defiling, and destroying the good of our mother Gaia. In the West the Wyrm manifests itself differently than in the Middle Kingdom. Here in Tokyo, or in Shanghai, Hongkong, and Singapore we mainly have to deal with Kuei-Jin, Bakemono, Kumo werespiders, and mostly disorganized Vampires. The dreaded Yama Kings pull the strings from their respective hells in Yomi... In European cities the Pentex organization has a big influence on society. Each city has its own board of directors and powerful executives. They are protected by Pentex First Teams, which are commando units made up of the strongest Fomori, Black Spiral Dancers, and corrupted military men. Next to Pentex the Sabbat Vampires have organized themselves in a effective political structure. You will have to deal with these powerblocks before you can reach your goal." Ciran spoke calmly, while he lifted his hands towards his neck, and took off a red scale necklace, which he laid on the little table between him and her.

"What is going to happen, Ciran? I know you have the ability to predict a Garou's future. What have you seen?" Her old friend looked at the necklace silently, then met her eyes again, and finally nodded. "I'm sorry for not telling you this the moment you arrived, Yumiko. But I've learned that sometimes my gift does more harm than good." He swallowed, and he folded his hands on his lap. "If you undertake this mission, you will die. You will sacrifice yourself for your pack, at a crucial moment." Yumiko swallowed, and she felt a shiver go through her entire body. Ciran was never wrong, when he predicted a Garou's future.

"There is something else. In your party is a Theurge. You must keep her alive at all costs, because she is essential to the mission. Give her this necklace. It's a powerful Fetish equipment, that only a Theurge can use. It is made of scales of a red Kirin and, among other things, it can be used to summon a Kirin spirit as an ally. Your Theurge will need this to neutralize the evil of the Heart of Madness." Yumiko carefully picked up the necklace and studied it. Then she put it safely away in her robe.

"By taking the necklace I presume you will not back out of the mission?" Ciran asked with a voice that had lost the previous emotion. Yumiko met his eyes, and gave him a surprised look.

"You know me well enough, to be sure that I will never break an oath to the Stargazer council, Ciran! I am a member of the Zypher camp. If duty to Gaia and the Stargazer tribe asks me to find and destroy this artifact, I will do that, even if it will mean my possible death." Ciran nodded slowly, closed his eyes, and for a while they both just sat on the floor, opposite each other in complete silence. Yumiko pushed away the thoughts of death and the insecurities and dangers of the upcoming mission. She closed her eyes too, and she tried to relax every muscle in her body. She could hear the wind blow through the temple grounds outside. She thought she heard Fang Yin's voice in the background. Yumiko opened her eyes slowly, and noticed the shadows on the wooden walls had changed. It was late in the afternoon. She and Fang Yin had to be back in Tokyo tonight.

"Ciran, what can you tell me about the Heart of Madness? What is it, and why is it so important for us to destroy it?", she softly asked her friend. Ciran opened his eyes, and his face showed a thoughtful frown.

"According to the historical sources the Artifact was originally brought from Egypt to France by Napoleon. Later it was rediscovered by the Nazis in World War II. It seems to give a human wielder the power to spawn an army of evil. When the power of the Heart of Madness was discovered at the end of the War, two Glasswalkers managed to recapture it. They took it into the Umbra, and hid it there, out of the Wyrm's grasp. Artificers, which are spirits affiliated to the Glasswalker Tribe, protect its location. You can only find it with the assistance of a Glasswalker."

Yumiko nodded, as Ciran finished his explanation. "So only a human can wield it? That means it is saved in the Umbra. Humans that have been corrupted by the Wyrm, can't enter the Umbra." Ciran shook his head. "Humans can't enter the Spirit world by themselves. But Black Spiral Dancers and Banes can. It will only be a matter of time until a Pentex Executive will send his minions to get it for him."

Yumiko sighed, while she watched the growing shadows on the wall again. "You need a contact in Paris!" her old friend suddenly whispered. "I will give you the name and address of a Garou that you can trust. She is Black Fury. You will need her help to get in touch with Garou of the Glasswalker Tribe in that city." Ciran got up, and walked to a small wooden cupboard with three drawers, which rested against one of the walls. He took out a small paper notebook, tore out an empty sheet, and copied a name and address from the book. Yumiko accepted the sheet with the address and put it away in the inner pocket of her robe. She made a small bow toward her old friend.

"Ciran, however much I would like to stay longer, I need to leave and take care of some things in Tokyo. Thank you for your hospitality and advise!" Her friend made a small bow in return. "You are always welcome here, Yumiko Sato The-Wise! I wish for you to succeed in your mission, for the good of the Stargazer Tribe, the Garou nation as a whole, and all other peaceful creatures of mother Gaia." Yumiko thanked her friend again, and they walked toward the outer door of the Shrine. Yumiko glanced one last time at the shadows on the wall. They had covered most of the wood by now. She suddenly turned to her friend.

"Dear Ciran, if I will not return from this mission, please keep an eye on my girls! They could use your support and advise. I was lucky enough to benefit from it for all these years. It has molded me into the confident Garou I am today!" "I will do as you wish, my dear Yumiko," the Garou whispered to her softly. Moments later Yumiko was on her way to Tokyo, with Fang Yin by her side.

* * *

Caroline Diret entered the boardroom and closed the door behind her. She had rushed out of her business meeting in the city center and back to headquarters, after receiving the coded message on her PDA. She was used to never rush things, always taking her time to plan carefully. To rush meant a chance to stain or wrinkle her pin striped, black skirtsuit, or to ruin her hairbun. Every morning her personal stylist dressed her and did her hair to impress _any_ businesscontacts she would meet that day, and she did her utmost not to ruin all that effort. Rushing also meant the possibility to overlook something, and that could be disasterous for a businesswoman like herself. Especially for the business she was in. But this time she had told her personal driver to _step on it or be replaced_. There was no excuse to be late, when summoned by Pierre Guidot.

She looked around the room, and saw him standing in front of the giant window, his hands folded behind his back. The Managing Director of the Pentex Corporation in Paris was not a patient man. To be honest, he was a ruthless man, which was to be expected of someone in his position. Caroline had always thought of herself as ruthless too, but she couldn't help feeling inferior to Pierre.

She was the manager of the Operations Division of Pentex, which made her one of the most powerful people in Paris. She was also in charge of the intelligence network of Pentex in the French capital. She had been a gifted, determined young woman, when she started working for the Corporation, and she had swiftly risen on the ladder of power. That's when Pierre's eye had fallen on her, and he had helped her rise to her current position. That help had not been unconditional of course. Nothing was unconditional among the minions of the Wyrm. She had to perform certain personal services to the Managing Director, which were degrading and abusive. But in the Pentex corporation an Executive showing weakness, hesitation, or compassion, no matter what his or her position was, would be replaced without hesitation. Replacement could mean simply _getting fired_, but sometimes it meant _being fed to expirimental Fomori_. And there were rows of power-hungry collegues, waiting for the right moment to pull her down and take her position.

She was a businesswoman to the core, and had not been able to refuse the offer. Her powerhunger had been greater than her pride as a woman. Pierre had once told her, that this attribute made her an excellent servant of the Wyrm. Since she had given in to Pierre's _needs_, the man had given his full support to all her business- and reformplans. He had personally purged some of her worst competitors and consolidated her place on the Pentex board of directors. In turn she supported his policy, and _made sure_ she was never late when he summoned her.

"Caroline, welcome. I hope you didn't mind me disturbing you in that meeting? Did you seal the deal before you left?" Caroline watched the tall man, as he turned to her, and his dominant gaze met hers. "No Pierre, you didn't disturb me. And yes, I got the contract. I assigned Gwen, my personal assistent, to continue the rest of the negotiations about the details of shipment." Pierre had beautiful blue eyes, which could steal a woman's heart instantly. But his eyes were also hard and cold as ice, ruthless like a razorsharp knife, ready to cut an enemies throat. "So the weapon-shipment is secured. Well done! Come to me now. It's time for our preliminary session."

Caroline put her small suitcase down on one of the chairs, and walked over to the Managing Director. She knew what he wanted her to do now. She stood in front of the giant window, and put her hands against the glass. From here she could look 50 stories down at the bustling city of Paris. She leaned forward against the glass, and waited in silence for one or two minutes, only hearing the man's breathing. The minutes seemed like hours, and she felt a longing build up in her. He liked to tease her like that. To make her feel his power over her. She felt as if she wasn't doing him a personal favor, but more like he was doing her one. Then she suddenly felt his large hands touch her hips. They tenderly moved across the fabric of her skirtsuit. Then they pulled her pin striped black skirt up, and she swallowed as her panties were violently pulled down. Pierre now stood behind her, moving his body close against hers. She could feel his manhood grow against her buttocks.

"The Heart of Madness hasn't been found yet, despite all the manpower we have invested in its search since the last boardmeeting. What did your sources report to you, Caroline?" She sighed as the Executive slid his manhood inside her, without any attempt of foreplay. She bit her tongue to fight the cry of pain that was caused by the first penetrating movements that ripped against her tender skin. She just hoped the friction wouldn't cause as many wounds inside her uterus as it had last time. But soon pain became pleasure, and she rested her forehead against the glass.

"We have...been searching in the wrong place. My...agents tell me that the artifact is hidden in the Umbra, the spirit world. Only certain...spirits know where it is hidden," she said, while moving with the rythmic pushing of her boss. The Managing Director stopped his movement, and pulled his manhood out of her.

"So the Spiral Dancers have been turning the Louvre upside down for nothing! What spirits can find the artifact for us?"

Caroline panted as the man re-entered her. "My sources say... the spirits affiliated with the Glasswalker Garou... can reach it. Artificers... they are called. But I'm pretty sure... our stronger Bane-spirits... will be able to get to it!" That answer seemed to satisfy Pierre, because he started to push slower, and more regularly.

"I will send some Banes into the Umbra today to find it, and report to us when they do. Secondly we need to make sure that the Glasswalkers don't get in our way. The Garou might decide to destroy the artifact before we reach it." Caroline screamed as the man pushed against her frantically once more, his weapon of flesh shoving in and out of her as if he wanted to impale her with it.

"We...could send.. a Pentex First Team...to kill the...Glasswalker pack...that is surveilling us?" Her forehead bounced hard against the glass window twice, and she bit her lip against the pain.

"That's a good suggestion. We'll ask Skeleton in the meeting later to arrange it!" "Do not inform Warmongerr about this. I want him to keep his Spiral Dancers in the physical world." Caroline tried to stand up, and turned her upper body towards the Managing Director. The surprised man stopped his movement.

"Why do you keep him on the board, Pierre? He is a dirty, brainless animal. He is only raw muscle, and shouldn't participate in the descision-making."

"He might be a dirty animal to you, Caroline...but he is in control of a small army of barbaric Spiral Dancers, who follow him to the death. He could do serious damage to the Corporation, if he would let his troops wreak havoc in the city center. He needs to be controlled, and I'm doing that through the board." The buzzing sound of the small intercom phone on the large table in the middle of the boardroom, cut off Caroline's arguments about the Spiral Dancer. Pierre pulled out of her, and walked to the table, his manhood hanging out of his pantalon, probably staining it. He picked up the phone, and spoke to his secretary, who sat behind the desk just outside the boardroom. He glanced at Caroline, and gave her a wicked grin.

"No, Claire! I don't care what the other Executives demand. I'm in a preliminary with miss Diret at the moment. Let them wait outside!" Pierre gestured her to come over to him. She slowly slid across the marble floor, her skirt still hanging in a strange angle above her bare ass and thighs. She stood in front of the man, looking down at the floor behind her. Stains of bodily flued from him and her were visible on the marble.

"You've ruined my skirtsuit!", she yelped. The Managing Director cursed and pulled her hairbun loose, causing her blond hair to fall loose across her shoulders. Then he pushed her forward across the wide tabletop, and lay a large hand on her back to keep her down. Pierre resumed his animalistic pushing, and her chin was pressed to the cold wood, while her boss pulled her head backwards. Her loud moans and screams were muffled by the sound-proof walls of the boardroom. She prayed that noone could see her like this...not now. Not ever! The shame of the situation would mean her downfall and eventually her death.

* * *

Warmongerr followed his fellow Executives into the boardroom. In his Crinos form the Black Spiral Dancer was towering high above the mere human colleagues that preceded him. Monsieur Skeleton, a short, broad-shouldered man wearing a dark blue suit, an orange Pentex tie, and small round glasses, was clearly not amused by the 15 minute delay. The man didn't like the fact that he had not been invited to take part in the preliminary session. Warmongerr could feel the Rage build within the man, and it somehow amused him. How could a puny human like Skeleton be in charge of the most dangerous Division of the Pentex Corporation.

As head of the special projects division, Skeleton controlled the Pentex First Teams, and he was in charge of the secret Fomori experiments. The man had been some sort of military bigshot before he had joined Pentex. There were many men like him filling the ranks of Executive in the corporation. The Spiral Dancer could hardly suppress a loud roar of laughter. With one swipe of his talons he could just kill the weakling.

Pierre Guidot, the Managing Director, was the reason that kept him from killing Skeleton and people like him. Pierre would surely purge him from all his power in the board of directors. That power and influence was just what Warmongerr wanted... Moreover, he liked Pierre. He liked the Managing Director's ruthlessness. Warmongerr didn't give a damn thing about preliminary sessions. His influence and power was secured just by being the supreme leader of the Black Spiral Dancers in France. No Pentex First Team could match the raw power of an agressive horde of Black Spiral Dancers. He controlled about fifty werewolves within the city of Paris. If needed, he could assemble an army of an additional hundred french Spiral Dancers within a week. He knew Pentex could not ignore those numbers, and so he had applied for his place on the board of directors a year ago. That had resulted in a mutual agreement between Pierre Guidot and himself, to keep a steady balance between the Pentex Corporation and the Black Spiral Dancer packs roaming the French capital. When Pierre had nominated Warmongerr as new member during a boardmeeting, no Executive had dared to vote against him. They all knew too well, that an alliance between Pentex and the Black Spiral Dancers was needed, because of the war with the Sabbat.

Warmongerr sat down in his black, leather chair, between Skeleton and the other man, an important Executive from Berlin. Guidot had introduced him to the board during their last official meeting. His name was Hertz, Siegfried Hertz, and he had come to Paris to help fight the Sabbat. Warmongerr was not sure what to make of this man. He was not exactly a military man and not a scientist either, but Guidot treated him like a friend, so he had to be powerful in some way.

Opposite the three of them, next to Guidot, sat Diret. The female Executive had the appearance of a hard businesswoman. She had to be hard, to keep her position as head of the Intelligence bureau of Pentex. She controlled all the information obtained by the Corporation's best spies and agents, so it was not a surprise that it was her that had a preliminary session with the Managing Director before each meeting. The woman gave a cold and ruthless impression, but the Black Spiral Dancer could sense things the other Executives would overlook easily. He could smell excitement and insecurity on her. Something that he only sensed in her at the beginning of each boardmeeting. He also noticed the smell of human male and female bodily fluids in the room. Glancing at her, he suddenly noticed some small stains. One in her hair, and two on her skirt-suit. Had Guidot and the woman been mating in the boardroom? He could not help showing a grin, and for a second his eyes met Diret's. She, however, turned her attention swiftly to Guidot, who welcomed them to the meeting.

"The first point on today's agenda is the elimination of a Gaia pack." The Managing Director turned to Diret, who seemed to have recovered from her temporary scent of insecurity. The woman met the eyes of Warmongerr and the others with a confident look, and she sat straight in her chair. Warmongerr realized that the woman could be more dangerous than he had thought previously.

"Since a couple of months a pack of Glasswalker Garou, specialized in surveillance, has been spying on us. According to my sources they share their information with other Gaia packs in the city. There is also the danger of them selling their data to the Sabbat. This pack needs to be illiminated, because it is becoming a danger to the Corporation." After she finished her last sentence, she focused her attention on Skeleton. The man met her glance, and touched his small glasses with the fingers of his right hand. It was a habit Warmongerr had noticed before.

"I can send a First Team within the next forty-eight hours. The pack will be exterminated smooth and quick, without attracting any unneeded attention.", Skeleton said, turning toward Warmonger. His face showed a slight grin. Warmongerr felt a hurricane of Rage build within him, and he jumped out of his chair, slamming his huge paw hard on the mahogany wooden table. Skeleton jumped up to, moving away from the table, out of the Black Spiral Dancer's reach. His right hand was halfway inside his jacket. Guidot immediatelly got up, and gestured the short, broad-shouldered man to sit down. Then he turned to the Black Spiral Dancer.

"Warmongerr, control yourself! You know darn well there will be a big bloody mess if we send your Black Spiral Dancers. They will march through the area like an earthquake, trashing cars and buildings, and the entire city would be able to follow it live on the six o'clock news. What we need to send here is a small team of specialists. Not an Army! You know the rules of war better than I do." Warmongerr clearly saw the sense in this argument, and he sat down, supressing his Rage.

Guidot waited for everyone to take their seats, before he continued. "The second point on today's agenda is the Sabbat. In a minute I want an update of the status from both Diret and Skeleton. But first I want to thank Siegfried Hertz for his support the past month."

The German Executive stood up and adressed Warmongerr and his colleagues. "It has been my pleasure working with you the past month. In two days I will return to Berlin, and retake my place on the board there. As a final gift of support I want to present to you the commander of Blutgruppe." The man glanced at Guidot, who pushed the button of the intercom, and spoke shortly to his secretary. Warmongerr noticed the surprised look on Skeleton's face, as the German Executive pronounced the name Blutgruppe.

"What's this Blutgruppe", he asked him bluntly.

"It's...a Pentex First Team...notorious for it's vampire-hunters," Skeleton spoke silently. He turned toward Guidot. "Why wasn't I notified of Blutgruppe's presence in Paris? Am I not responsible for all the Pentex First Teams in Paris!" Warmongerr smelled a mixture of anger and exitement coming from Skeleton. The Managing Director remained calm as always, making a small gesture with his hand, summoning him to be patient.

A moment later the door to the boardroom opened, and a tall man in a beige raincoat walked in. He carried a wooden box in both hands. The man stopped at the head of the table. Warmongerr noticed that the attention of all the executives present was fixed on the tall man. The man nodded towards Hertz and Guidot, and put the box on the table.

"This is Blutnarre, the commander of Blutgruppe. He and his team will remain here, when I return to Berlin. Please open the box, and show them our present!" Hertz said. The tall man took the lid of the box, and his hands moved inside it. When he lifted them again, they held the head of a man. The head of a Vampire. "I give you the head of Muradin Tillet, leader of the Brujah and Sabbat in Paris!"...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Arrival in Paris**

It was about nine o'clock in the morning when Julie Chevalier parked her car in the garage of Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport. The sun was shining and there was no sign of any clouds, despite yesterday evening's weather forecast. It was a nice start of an important workday.

Julie had come to the airport to receive four Garou from the Far East. She did not know much about them yet, but that was nothing unusual. She took the jobs that were available. She knew Paris well, and had a big apartment in the city center near the Champs Elysees. Serving as a guide and host for travelling Garou paid well. And meeting so many different Garou gave her an opportunity to hear their stories. Travelers always had something fascinating to tell. She was especially interested in stories about mysterious Fetishes. She had dedicated her life to finding rare and powerful spirit-bound objects. She collected them, and sometimes sold them to other Garou.

She got out of her car and started walking to the Arrival Hall. She pushed the little button on her remote control, and put her keys in the pocket of her jeans. Two little beeps confirmed her that the car alarm was activated. She moved her hand towards the little object hanging on a chain under her hooded sweater, and pressed her fingertips against it. Her most precious Fetish, a Mime stone, was kind of an alarm too. She squeezed the little crystal between her fingers through the fabric of her sweater. It was a work of art, decorated with the tiny sculpture of a naked woman. It would warn her if there was imminent danger to her person. It had saved her life a couple of times, and she never took it off.

She entered the Arrival Hall, and made her way to the arrival gate. In the assignment file it said that the four Garou were all of the Stargazer Tribe, and they were all women. That had been a pro in taking this job, next to the money she would make. Like most Black Furies, Julie did not like working with men. Only sex, money, and power interested men, and everything they did could be linked to those three reasons, in that order. She was not a fanatical manhater like some among her Tribe, but she would only work with them if the circumstances forced her to. If she would ever join a pack, it would be an all female one. Finally she arrived at the gate. Four asian women travelling together would not be too hard to recognize? She had made a paper name-sign anyways. All those Asians did look alike, did they not? Well, in her opinion they did. The first arrivals started to pour out of the Gate, and Julie leaned back against the iron balustrade, holding up the paper name-sign.

"I'm sorry . Are you miss Chevalier?"

Julie jumped up, surprised by the sudden voice, and looked to her right. A tall woman well in her fifties, with short black hair and dark eyes, was watching her calmly. The woman was wearing a long dark skirt, and a beige leather coat. "Yes, I am Julie Chevalier. Are you madame Sato from Tokyo?"

The woman smiled, a kind smile, and introduced herself. "Nice to meet you! My name is Yumiko Sato indeed. I am the leader of the Silver Lotus pack. These young woman here are my packmates." Julie noticed that three more women had joined them, standing patiently to the side, a little behind Yumiko.

"This is Shinobu Tanaka!" Julie shook hands with a girl of about eighteen years old. She had long, black hair, a pretty face with a gentle expression and a sweet smile. The girl was wearing a dark brown cardigan across her white shirt and long black trousers. The Black Furie noticed a little cut under Shinobu's left eye, which clearly spoiled her beauty.

"And this is Miyoko Watanabe!" A girl, who could not be much older than Shinobu, greeted her. This one had black hair that barely reached her shoulders. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, and wide, beige coloured trousers. Julie noticed that Miyoko was carrying a long, thin object on her back, the upper end of which was sticking out of her jacket.

"How the hell did you guys bring a Japanese sword through airport customs?"

"We used the Umbra to take some important things with us," Yumiko answered. "Only the essential equipment. We still need you to order some weapons for us."

Julie nodded as she was shaking the hand of the fourth woman. This one had half long black hair, with a striking white streak on the left side. Her smile was kind, little lights glowing in her black eyes, but there was something else. This young woman was a couple of years older than the two girls. She seemed to radiate a natural air of confidence.

"My name is Fang Yin Li, nice to meet you.", the woman said with a slight accent. Julie smiled back and said: "Konichiwa. Watashiwa Julie Chevalier." Fang Yin exchanged a glance with Yumiko and then smiled. "Your Japanese is very good for a French lady, but in contrary to my packmembers I'm not Japanese. I'm Chinese!" "Oh, I'm sorry…I thought since you all flew in from Tokyo and you all look…" Julie stopped mumbling when she realized she might offend her foreign guests with every additional word that came out of her mouth. "Let's walk to my car. We can talk more on the way," she managed to changed the subject, while blushing.

Ten minutes later Julie was driving her guests to her apartment. She was taking the ringroad so she would be able to pick up some stuff on the way. Yumiko sat next to her, listing things she wanted her to deliver or arrange. "…and I need a sniper rifle, a FR F2 French sniper rifle will do. Make sure the bullets are silver. We might walk into Black Spiral Dancers."

Julie looked at Yumiko and grinned. "Lady, you know your weapons! I can deliver all of them, within a day. Silver bullets are expensive, however. Demand for it has risen recently."

Yumiko ignored her warning about high costs and continued: "Most important of all, Julie, you have to bring us in contact with the Glasswalker Tribe in Paris. It is essential we talk with them as soon as possible."

Julie looked in her mirror at the reflection of Shinobu, Miyoko, and Fang Yin sitting in the back seat. There was more to these nice, cute asian woman than one might think at the first look. This might become an interesting job after all. "I can arrange that too, Yumiko. I know some people who know some people." Yumiko nodded and gave her that kind smile again. Her eyes seemed to hide nothing, …or did they? The Mime stone under her sweater kept silent.

* * *

Samit adjusted his dark headscarf while watching the tall man exit the old emergency staircase. His movement, however, was not noticed by the newcomer. He was using a gift that made him invisible. Only Minaal knew of his presence. The woman, sitting on the far edge of the rooftop, rose to face their guest. She usually did the talking, since he himself was unable to speak. But the loss of his tongue in a skirmish, ages ago, had never been an impairment to him. Samit spoke with his scimitar. The curved-bladed sword hung on a silver buckle on the backside of his belt, ready to draw blood in seconds.

Like Minaal, Samit was a vampire of the Assamite clan. The Assamites were notorious among the kindred for being assassins. Samit had been an assassin for as long as he could remember. He had served many masters and among his victims had been kings as well as insignificant thiefs. However, a couple of years ago both him and Minaal had been recruited by the Pentex Corporation to serve in the newly formed First Team #39. This Special Forces squad was based in Berlin, and had a special status among the First Teams. While other Teams went through a training program to perform more average tasks, their Team was specialized in killing vampire opponents. First Team #39 was used by the Corporation to clean out vampire opposition all across the european continent. Their nickname, Blutgruppe, had spread fear and death among the european Sabbat clans.

Recently his First Team had come to Paris to root out the Sabbat powerbase within the city. Tonight they would meet with an informant in preparation of an upcoming assassination.

The tall man was wearing a black coat and dark jeans. He had a dark complexion, and short, curly black hair. Samit would guess the man was of North-African descent. He spoke French fluently, though, and his guess was that the man must have been born in France. Minaal exchanged some formal greetings with him, but frowned when the man refused to give her his name and position. He was unmistakably a member of the Lasombra clan, though. Even if they wouldn't have had that information beforehand, it was quite obvious, judging from his appearance. While the conversation between the man and his teammate continued, it turned out that their guest was rather influential.

"You do not need to know my real name. Not yet! I will not run the risk of my name being compromised before our plan is well in motion. I do not care to know your names either. Just call me mister Liquorice for now," the man said. He took a moment to laugh openly, without turning his eyes away from Minaal. "What is important for both you and me, is the intent to work together towards a situation that is favourable for both of us. I am in a position where I can help you and your friends topple the Lasombra clan in Paris," the man continued with a steady voice.

Minaal showed a grin, and shook her head. "So you offer me your help to ambush the leadership of your clan, but you won't let me know who you are? Why should I trust you at all, mister...Liquorice?", she answered him, and her long fighting knife appeared in her right hand. The man took a step back, glancing at the woman's weapon.

The next moment Minaal rushed towards the Lasombra with unnatural speed, her long knife ready to strike him down. The man's response was a quick gesture with his hand, envoking an area of inky black matter right between him and his assailant. Minaal swiftly moved to the right, evading the dark trap lain for her, and the next moment her blade was crossed with the man's two small knifes.

Samit had seen enough, and he moved his left hand toward the shrunken skull hanging on a thin cord around his neck. The skull was a Bane-Fetish, an object bound to an evil Bane spirit. It enabled him to use _Obfuscate_ gifts. He rubbed the inside of the skull, and jumped from the narrow ledge onto the flat roof. The Lasombra, who had had no idea of his presence on the rooftop, released his grip, lowered his knifes, and moved backward defensivelly.

Minaal smiled and put away her fighting knife. "I think we can be sure that you are who you say you are. The few Lasombra I killed in the past posed no challenge at all. You at least know how to defend yourself." She glanced at Samit, nodding, and gave him a grin, while adjusting her orange and black Pentex uniform. The uniform, which looked much like a wetsuit, was a mix of neoprene, nylon fabric, and spandex, designed to give thermal protection against heat and cold, and maximal flexibility in battle. Samit released the grib of his scimitar, and could not help returning her grin.

Fangcutter Minaal was fanatical, and enjoyed every kill. She collected the teeth of the kindred she slay. Minaal preferred to kill with her knife and crossbow. The only gift she used was _Celerity_, the gift of unnatural speed.

Samit was different. He took pride in being an assassin, since that was the heritage of his clan. An Assamite's duty was to become an assassin, and kill using the old ways. He had studied the old ways and had become a master of _Quietus_. In battle he used his dicipline as a compliment to his scimitar. But Minaal and he knew eachother well, and complemented eachother perfectly in a two-person fighting unit. He knew that if he had not interrupted his teammate, she would probably have killed the man. Blutnarre surely would not be happy with them killing their informant. Even if his nickname sucked ass.

"You can see that if we wanted to kill you, we would have done so already. Your fancy _Obtenebration_ tricks would not have saved you, Lasombra. We _are_ interested in the information you have to offer us about your clan," Minaal said. She then commenced the negotiations with the Lasombra, while Samit kept an eye on the staircase. If this plan would succeed, not just one clan would fall. The entire Sabbat powerbase in Paris would eventually be eliminated.

* * *

Yumiko Sato The-Wise leaned against the trunk of the car, drawing on her cigarette. The Ahroun stared at the row of parked cars in front of her, casually reciting the brand of each vehicle. Renault, Citroen, ...another Renault, Opel, Deux Chevaux... The colour that was most common among cars here, turned out to be red. She wondered if that observation was some kind of sign. Could it be some sort of prediction of what was bound to happen next.

She shook her head. Ciran Far-Traveller might have the ability to see a Garou's future, she clearly had not. Should she not be thankful for that? To know how your friends would end up, could be considered a blessing as well as a curse. It left you with a huge responsibility to share your knowledge or to keep it to yourself. Ciran had chosen to share...because he cared for her. She closed her eyes and had trouble suppressing a sigh.

Yumiko had always managed to live without knowledge of the future, overcoming any hardship as it presented itself. The Ahroun recalled her years as Warder at Cherry Blossom Shrine, when she had faced many evil creatures. The beasts had tried to fight their way into the caern grounds, thereby threatening her sept. She had placed herself in their path of destruction and death, slaying them without a second thought. Never had Yumiko pondered about the possibility of dying by their hand, or claw for that matter. She had taken injuries for granted, and had merely accepted fate in those early days.

Years later she had travelled to the Occident and served in the French Foreign Legion as a sniper. She had been send from country to country, fighting the Wyrm's servants whereever she could. Never had she worried about her fate. But this time everything felt different... She knew what would happen here in Paris. Ciran had predicted her death, and however she tried to forget, she could not.

"You are smoking again, mother. Are you alright?"

Yumiko flicked away her cigarette and turned her attention to Fang Yin. The young Philodox eyed her with concern, but soon a smile appeared on her face. That smile did wonders, and she started feeling better already. Fang Yin had always been the cheerful one of the girls. The young woman was not as relentless as Miyoko, but also less timid than Shinobu. Fang Yin was also the one with the skills to someday lead others to glory. The Ahroun did not need a special ability to recognize that quality in her.

Yumiko remembered how she had adopted Fang Yin during one of her travels through China, when she was still a little girl. Even then she had known the Philodox was special. Other Garou had abandoned or banished her, because they feared her for an ability that suggested her to be tainted by the Wyrm. However, the Ahroun had known the girl's heart was pure from the very start. She had trained the girl in the art of kailindo, and was proud of the beautiful and confident woman she had become.

"I'm good! Just too many red cars here, that's all," she answered with a smirk. What if she died the next few days. Fang Yin would have to accept the responsibility of leading the Silver Lotus Pack in her place. She was the oldest of the girls, and both Miyoko and Shinobu would follow her without argument. But was she ready to lead?

"Fang Yin. Have I ever told you the story about the whirlwind, the eagle and the bamboo plant?"

"No, I don't believe I heard that story before, mother," the young woman answered. She rested herself against the trunk next to Yumiko.

"Well, long ago there was a meeting between three great _shen_. The first was a fierce Weretiger called Hiroki Thunderclaw. The second was a Stargazer called Atsushi Bloodgazer. He was a powerful leader of the _Heavenly Successors of the Deamon Eater _camp. The third _shen_ was also a Stargazer, namely Aki Floating-Leaf, a reknown Master of the _Zypher_ camp. The trio was discussing how to best prepare for the Apocalypse," the Ahroun commenced her story, while staring at another car that entered the street. She followed the vehicle with her eyes until it passed them. Another red one, she realised.

"I think you mentioned the name Aki Floating-Leaf before. The other names I don't remember hearing before. What happened?"

"Hiroki compared himself and his fellow Khan proudly to a whirlwind. The raw power and agressive tactics of the Weretiger were similar to the force of the wind. They would surely defeat the forces of the Wyrm, using the way of the Khan. Atsushi, however, compared himself and his fellow Deamon Eaters to the Japanese Golden Eagle. The way Deamon Eaters hunted was very similar to the way of the eagle. They would sore in silence high above their prey. When they located a Kuei-jin or Vampire, they would swoop down, grab the snake in their powerful claws, and tear it apart with their sword as if it were a sharp beak."

"Well, what was Aki's argument?", Fang Yin asked, her eyes staring at Yumiko. She was eager to hear the rest of the story. That was a good sign!

"Finally Aki compared himself to a Bamboo plant. The other two frowned at him..."

Fang Yin frowned and nodded in silence. "So...what is the moral of this story, mother?" she asked eventually.

Yumiko studied the young woman for a moment. She glanced at the rings on the fingers of her left hand. Four rings. "You are my seedling, Fang Yin," she whispered to her packmate. "And you are ready to lead!" The Ahroun took a small ring from the pocket of her beige leather coat, and handed it to the Philodox.

"But I do not deserve that honor yet, mother? I respectfully decline," Fang Yin replied, while she tried to give back the ring.

"There is not much time left. You will be ready when the moment comes. You will gain experience quickly after that. Have faith in yourself!"

"I'm back! I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I had to make sure that what I bought was what you needed." Yumiko turned her attention to Julie, who approached her, carrying a long wooden vessel. "Darn price of silver! I bargained my ass off, trying to save you some money. I got you enough for three clips."

"Thank you. You have done well, Black Furie," Yumiko responded, while studying the ammunition. Suddenly she noticed the colour of Julie's car. It was red too. She shook her head, opened the door, and got inside. Have faith.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - A Tzimisce takes power**

Little Goran sat on the edge of the rooftop of the five story building, licking a lollypop, when the first car turned the streetcorner. It had just turned dark, and the car's headlights had been switched off, but his eyes could still see the number of people inside. Goran was an _Ananasi_, a werespider, and his eyesight could even make out his prey or enemy in pitch black. Four people he counted, including the driver, as had been agreed upon.

While the first car stopped in front of the main entrance, a second car turned the corner, and right behind it a third. A tall, dark man, wearing a long rainjacket got out of the car, and walked towards the entrance. _Bishop _Desoto, the leader of the Lasombra clan in Paris always arrived first at a meeting like this. He was followed by two bodyguards, a man and a woman. The male guard rushed ahead of the others. Little Goran followed him with his eyes until he disappeared. Shadows seemed to move near the entrance of the building. The Werespider grinned and turned his attention back to the Bishop, who slowly made his way to the entrance. The woman stayed close behind him, vigilantly scanning their surroundings. When they had entered the building, the car drove off.

The second car stopped in its place a moment later. A short, fat man got out, followed by two big guards. They were all wearing leather jackets and pants, like the clothes of a motor-gang. Bishop Carconne of the Brujah clan. That meant that a third Bishop, Alex Goernak, must be in the car behind him.

They would all come, since Lon had invited them personally. Bishop Lon had a big network of contacts in the nightlife and fashion scene of Paris. It was she who owned the nightclub "Mirage", located in the basement of this building. Lon might be a little eccentric and vain, but she had taken good care of Goran's pack since they arrived in Paris. They had been given a place to stay and sleep during the day, when only Amelia and him were able to savely go outside. Nikita, the pack's leader or _Ductus_, trusted Lon. First of all because she had always supported her father in the old days. And secondly, Lon was a Tzimisce Vampire, of Nikita's own clan. He personally liked Lon a lot, because she always gave him candy. She truly was a nice lady.

Little Goran had seen enough to report to his Ductus. He dropped the lollypop, and rose to his feet. The next moment his little body fell apart, changing into hundreds of little spiders. The spiders were like streaming water, all moving in the same direction, crossing the flat roof towards the back of the building. They crawled up the ledge, crossed it, and continued their march undisturbed by the height, straight down the concrete exterior wall of the building. The stream of spiders flowed downward, dividing into two columns circling any window blocking their path, to unite again beneath it. When it reached the second floor, the spider column disappeared through an open window of a dark room. Arriving on the carpet of the room the spiders seemed to merge, forming the body of the little boy again. Goran often changed into his Crawlerling form. It was the best way not to be detected by enemies or innocent bystanders. It was also the fastest way to flea danger. "Are they here, Goran?" said a soft female voice. The boy smiled at his mistress. "Yes, Nikita, they have arrived!"

* * *

Nikita Rustovitch made her way from her apartment on the second floor to the meeting room in the basement of the building. Her pace was steady and determent, as it had always been.

She knew the _Cainites_ that were meeting here today. She had watched them for years, observing them use their influence, standing at her father's side, when he had still been _Cardinal _of France. She had seen some of them rise in the ranks of their clans, and she had seen their predecessors fall from power. The ones that were meeting today were the most cunning leaders of the Sabbat Vampires in Paris. Some of them had either raw power or strength in numbers. But none of them had the charisma, authority, and determination to unite them and lead them to victory against Pentex.

Today was the day that she would take power. The other leaders, focusing on their own political games, had underestimated her and her clan. After her father's disappearance her clan had been forced to retreat to Eastern Europe to defend the Tzimisce homelands. Other clans had eagerly filled the posts the Tzimisce had left behind empty. But Pentex had used the opportunity to cleanse Paris from the disorderly Sabbat. Many Vampires had been hunted down and killed by the Pentex First Teams. But in a few days the clans would all join her ranks, because Pentex would start feeling the bite of the Sabbat's fangs. A bite that would suck them dry of life, until the last Fomori or Black Spiral Dancer, the last cleaner, even the last Executive had perished.

She crossed the dancefloor of the Nightclub. People dancing in front of her seemed to move out of her way automatically. Ignorant _Kine_ enjoying a night out, having no clue of the bloody struggle and powerplay going on in their city. Behind her Petrov and Velya followed in silence. Only the two Tzimisce would accompany her into the meeting room. Goran and Amelia were close by. Bishop Lon would be there too. Another smokescreen that would be lifted today. Not Lon but she was the leader of the Tzimisce. She would be the new _Archbishop_, the supreme leader of the Sabbat in Paris.

* * *

Bishop Desoto stared at the buildings sliding past his car window. He did not really see them, since he was lost in thought. He had just left a meeting of the Sabbat clan leaders. Things had happened during this meeting that kept his mind occupied. Things even he had not foreseen. A Tzimisce girl had stepped forward, and identified herself as the _voivode_, the supreme leader of her clan. If there had been any doubts, Lon's response had wiped them away. The Tzimisce Bishop had actually bowed and lowered her eyes to the girl. Preposterous…

How had the Tzimisce been able to reorganize and reappear in Paris so suddenly? None of his spies had reported this. She looked like a young girl, this Nikita, but she had a strong charisma and determination. He had seen the Tzimisce with her, fierce and alert fighters. And she seemed to have the support of a group of Ananasi too. The sudden appearance of the werespiders on her command had almost caused a bloodbath. What was this girl's story, and how much in control was she actually? His personal assistant and head of security, Soerinjah, was looking into this matter already. He heard the constant soft typing sound of her fingers on the keys of her laptop, next to him. They would soon know the truth behind the matter.

Who was the strongest ally, one of the Brujah factions or this new Tzimisce pack. He tried to compare them in his mind. The Brujah Vampires under Carconne were a group of uncontrollable barbarians. Goernak, leader of another Brujah faction, was intelligent and careful, but that made him even more dangerous. The Tzimisce girl had a pack of dedicated and well-trained minions. It would be very difficult to remove her, so he might have to work with her. Lon had nominated her for the crucial position of Archbishop of Paris. The Tzimisce had demanded the support of all the clan leaders, and set an ultimatum. Within four days she would set an example by personally killing one of the highest Pentex Executives. It seemed like an impossible boast for such a 'girl'. She was nothing more than a Ductus, a leader of a pack of Vampires. She could not be the voivode... The boardmembers of the Pentex Corporation were heavily guarded, and almost unreachable. But he would not underestimate her again. If she succeeded in her plan, he might shift his allegiance to her…temporarily.

* * *

Julie Chevalier sat in her livingroom, observing her four guests from a wooden kitchen chair. She did prefer her favourite spot on the couch, but that seat had already been taken by Shinobu Tanaka, who used the opportunity to catch up on some sleep. The twelve hour flight to Paris must have been tiresome. Julie was curious about the Theurge. She seemed to have a timid personality. She mostly kept quiet and let her packmates do the talking. Shinobu was the youngest of the Stargazers, but seemed to carry a heavy burden with her. Something terrible must have happened in her past, Julie was sure. Something that still haunted her. Something that had caused the scar under her left eye, maybe?

Julie had also noticed a strange tattoo in Shinobu's neck. It was a numbercode that had been burned on the girl's skin, similar to a brand on a cow. She intended to ask her what it meant, but not yet. It seemed too personal a question. Shinobu did not carry a visible weapon, like her packmates. Maybe the red scale necklace around her neck served as one? Julie expected it to be a Fetish equipment. She was curious about the powers it harbored, but she would let the girl rest first.

"What a beautiful view you have from this window, miss Chevalier. I can actually see the Arc de Triomf from your livingroom.", she heard Fang Yin say. Julie studied the Chinese Stargazer, while she closed the window again.

"How did you obtain such a nice apartment? ", the young woman asked while she sat down on a big lazy chair opposite Shinobu's couch.

"Well, it belongs to a friend of mine, and now I rent it from her. It is situated right in the city centre, and it isn't too expensive. And please call me Julie! When I hear you call me miss Chevalier, I feel much older than I actually am!"

"Well, you deserve our respect. You are almost 30, are you not?", the young woman laughed.

Julie couldn't help showing a smile. Fang Yin Li was a talkative and social person. She talked about many things, and was into jokes. She was so different from Shinobu and Miyoko too. Miyoko was another story altogether. The Ahroun was outspoken and self confident. She treated her packmates like true sisters, and looked out for them. It was obvious there was a special connection between her and Shinobu. The Japanese sword Miyoko carried on her back must have some deeper meaning to her. She kept it on her person, even when she went to the toilet, and would call it by its name, as if it were a person of flesh and blood. The Ahroun carried a chain made up of sharp teeth around her neck. Julie wasn't sure if that object was a Fetish too?

She died to know more about these girls and about their spirit items. Once they knew her better, they might tell her a bit more. She would share a bit of her own knowledge with them in return. The average person would never guess those three girls to be Garou, experienced in killing the corrupt servants of the Wyrm. But she had met many young travelling Garou before; Silent Striders, Bone Gnawlers, Glass Walkers, and even other Black Furies. Garou were walking on the same planet, but their world was so much more violent and merciless than ignorant humanity who they were sharing it with. If you did not prepare young, you would not get old.

She looked at Yumiko, who sat on the sofa across from her. She was examining her new FR F2 French sniper rifle. On the seat next to her lay her two black handguns. The tall woman was much older than her three packmates, probably about 50 years old. But she clearly knew what she was doing, checking her weapons and ammo. The woman looked up at her.

"The sniper rifle is state of the art and in very good condition, Julie. The amount of silver bullets is sufficient for my needs. You have delivered what you promised. Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I try to do my job as well as I can.", Julie replied. She turned her attention back to Shinobu. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. Daniella was yearning to see her and the other girls in action. …or was she. Action meant injury and death to both sides. Anyways, she would get her chance soon enough. Suddenly her mobile phone rang, and she picked it up and answered the call.

After three minutes she put it away again, and looked at Yumiko. "My contact has arranged a meeting with the Glasswalker pack that operates within the city center. I have an address and a time to meet them tonight." Yumiko gave her that kind smile again.

"Julie, you really are a trustworthy ally. You have the right contacts and deliver in time. I like you!", the Stargazer said, and she made a small bow. Julie noticed herself starting to blush. Yumiko got up and turned to her packmembers. "Miyoko, wake up Shinobu and go to meet the Glasswalkers together tonight."

* * *

Lon watched Sausage while he knocked on the black door. The man was tall and skinny, and his face was pale. _Merde_, he was ugly, but she knew she could trust him. Sausage was a slave trader in service of the Pentex Corporation. His job was to find young girls, corrupt them, and bring them to one of the nightclubs Pentex owned. There he would deliver the girls, and get his pay. Within the Corporation there was great demand for innocent, young women. Pentex seemed to view them as merely another valuable product. One that they could pick up from the average school or street, sell and resell, or just consume for pleasure. That was why slavetrade had become a lucrative business in the city.

But Sausage was also a spy and source of information for Lon. She had never felt the need to forcefully bind him to her by turning him into a Ghoul. The man had proven to be loyal to her time and time again. In return she supplied him with anything he requested for his operations. Lon didn't care about slavetrade, sex, or abuse of young girls. People were _Kine_ and nothing more. The only thing she truly cared about was the Tzimisce cause, and she would follow Nikita, as she had followed her father.

Yesterday night she had summoned Sausage, and Nikita had explained their plan to him. Some hours later Sausage had returned with the necessary information. The assistant of a very important Pentex Executive would be visiting the clubs tonight, looking for suitable girls to keep him company. He would almost certainly go to a nightclub called "L'argent du Nuit", located in the Quartier Latin district. In the back of this club, Pentex owned a small secret brothel. Slave traders delivered girls there, and Pentex's employees would come and pay to use their services. Once inside the brothel, the girls got a number tattoo on the back of their neck, to be able to find and identify them again, in case they would try to escape. Nikita would become a slave tonight, and seduce the Executive. Once he trusted her, she would be allowed to remain close to him. Then the trap would be sprung.

Sausage knocked a second time, the same code. No answer. She held Nikita's arm in a strong grip. The girl stood straight, her face expressionless. Her green eyes, like deep, dark pools of water. Water that could wash you clean, or suffocate you. Oh, how she envied Nikita's beauty. Unconsciously she moved one hand to her face to reshape it.

"No Flesh Craft now, Lon! You will ruin everything.", said the girl softly. Lon bit her lip. She knew her own weakness too well. She had an unquensible thirst to change her face and female features. Any time she saw a woman more beautiful or younger than herself, she felt the urge to use the Craft on herself. Well, sometimes, when jealousy became to strong, she would use it on the other women. Even most Tzimisce despised that behaviour. Petrov, holding Nikita's other arm, gave her a foul look. "Don't worry… I won't, …yet.", she answered.

The door finally opened, and a short, fat man with a beard shook Sausage's hand. Behind him another man was visible, tall, dark, with a bold head. The short, fat man must be the caretaker and owner of the brothel, according to Sausage's earlier description. The tall man was the only bodyguard. After a short conversation Sausage turned and gave Lon a glance, while the short, fat man walked over to them. He stopped in front of Nikita, who was looking innocent but attractive in a short skirt and thin blouse, barely covered by a long jacket. The man had to look up to be able to look her in the eyes. His eyes started to slide up and down the girl's figure, while his fingers played with his brownish beard. Suddenly he moved his other hand under Nikita's skirt. Lon studied the tall man, standing in the door opening, and she saw him grin, his hand resting on a gun in his belt. He would make a nice _Slachta_. If she could just...NO! She had to control her urges. The short, fat caretaker continued to work Nikita's private parts with his thick, dirty fingers. The young _voivode_ sighed, but did not move. Her green eyes were locked on the caretaker's.

"Yeah, she will make me a lot of money. I'll take her, Sausage.", the man said. He reached into his inner pocket, and put a stack of paper money in Sausage's hand. "That should cover it! Let us go inside."

Lon followed the two pimps and Sausage into the brothel, still holding Nikita's arm. At the end of a long corridor they entered a dark room. She could barely see the two young girls laying on a big matrass on the floor. They were both wearing skirt and blouse, nothing more. Both of them looked scared and tired. Two doomed souls, at the mercy of the Wyrm's most filthy creatures. Not her business.

The short, fat man suddenly slapped Nikita hard in the face, and she fell to the floor. "That will teach her to look at me again. Who does she think she is? I will have to test her skills, but we expect a customer any time now. A guy named Hans Ludwig. Vincent, get the iron and give her the number tattoo." The bodyguard picked up a long piece of iron, with an electric wire. The tip of the iron stated to shine bright red. The short, fat man grinned, while he moved the girl's long hair away from her neck.

Lon looked at Petrov. The man seemed calm, but his eyes were fire, and she could almost feel him shaking, on the brink of deadly violence. "It is time for us to go! Come now.", she said. And followed by Sausage and Petrov she left the brothel. They were leaving their mistress in the lion's den, knowing that she was to endure pain and suffering. But it was the way of the Tzimisce, and in a few days they would be together again. The sound of Nikita's screams was covered by the loud music when they entered the front area of the nightclub.


End file.
